Jūbei Jimushi
Juubei Jimushi (地虫 十兵衛, Jimushi Jūbei) is a member of the Kouga Manjidani clan and one of the ten ninjas selected by Danjou to participate in the war against the Iga. He has many snake-like abilities to go along with his appearance. Appearance A "living torso," Juubei lacks both arms and legs but is able to slither across the ground like a snake at high speed by flexing his chest muscles to manipulate the armor plates sewn onto the front of his tunic. He has long black hair, pointed ears and wears a strip of metal across his nose and cheeks. He wears a pale yellow tunic with large, grey shoulder pads and his tongue is unnaturally long, just like a snake's. He has a scar on his right eye. However, before the war, Juubei seemed to wear a yellow kosode with a black haori over it and his metal strip is gone, revealing that he has another scar across his face. . It's unknown if Juubei lives this way because of a deficiency ( being born without legs and arms ), lost them or is just a part of his own special tecnique. Biography Before the War In an anime only flashback Juubei is seen telling Shougen's fortune, warning him that some kind of misfortune will befall him when he's near water. Later Kagerou is seen by Hyouma leaving Juubei's room visibly upset. Hyouma enters the room and asks what he had said to upset Kagerou. Juubei says he had refused to tell her how Gennosuke's marriage to Oboro would turn out. Hyouma says he too is interested but Juubei refuses to tell him too. However, it's hinted during this conversation that Juubei had foreseen sorrow and loss in both Gennosuke's future and that of the Kouga if he pursued his intention to marry Oboro but was unable to discern what the final end result would be. Search for Danjou Seeing a dark star over Lord Danjou, Juubei left to investigate, travelling in his palanquin. As he is travelling he is intercepted by Tenzen Yakushiji and four other Iga ninja. Koshirou Chikuma uses his sickles to kill the guards carrying the palanquin, causing it to slide at a high speed across the ground. When it stops Tenzen asks JuUbei to come out, though Juubei calmly asks what happens if he doesn't want to come out. Tenzen then slices the top of the palanquin with his sword and Rousai Azuki kicks the top off, exposing Juubei. The Iga looked shocked at his appearance though Tenzen carries on as normal, asking where Juubei was going. Juubei simply returns the question and Tenzen lies, saying they were looking for Ogen. Tenzen then tells Koshirou, Rousai, Hotarubi and Nenki to go ahead and look for Shougen, saying he's all that's needed. After the other Iga leave Tenzen points his sword at Juubei and demands to know the skills of the other Kouga ninjas. Juubei laughs and when Tenzen asks why he's laughing Juubei tells him that his lucky star is no longer on his side. Juubei stabs Tenzen through the chest with his hidden blade, killing him instantly. He returns the blade to his throat and gloats about killing Tenzen. He then wonders what the Iga are up to and decides to go and find Shougen and Danjou as he is worried about their safety. He slithers off leaving Tenzen's body lying on the grass. Later he finds Shougen just as the Iga ninja are finishing him off. Before Shougen dies he throws the scroll at Juubei, who leaps from the bushes and catches it in his mouth. The Iga ninja notice him and all but Hotarubi begin to give chase. Juubei begins to think he'll get away as the others are so slow but he is stopped by a dark figure in front of him. Juubei is shocked to see that Tenzen is still alive and realizes that he must drop the scroll in order to attack him. He leaps into the air, projecting his hidden blade at Tenzen with his tongue. However, Tenzen knew what to expect and easily sliced him in half as he leapt through the air. Later, Juubei's corpse is briefly seen being eaten by mice. Personality Juubei is a very intelligent man and is able to stay composed in the most difficult situations. He is aware that he is at a disadvantage during combat and always keeps his hidden blade with him. Juubei doesn't inform his clansmen of futures that do not concern him, shown when he adamantly refused to reveal to his clansmen what he had prophesied regarding Gennosuke's future with Oboro. He knew Gennosuke would not change his mind on the marriage so resigned himself on letting fate play out as it would. Juubei is probably the fourth most wise character in Manjidani after Danjou, Hyouma and Gennosuke. Abilities Snake Physiology: Juubei has many abilities in common with a snake. He has a long tongue which he has trained to act like an arm, using it to grasp and pick up objects. He can also slither on his stomach using the armour on his chest. While slithering he reaches unnatural speeds, shown when he outran the three Iga ninjas chasing him. *'Hidden Blade': Juubei keeps a short sword in his throat. He uses his extremely long tongue to pull the sword from its sheath and attack, catching his opponent off-guard. He then return the sword to its sheath and swallows it once his opponent is dead. Fortune Telling: Juubei has the power to read the stars in a way that allows him to predict the future. His clansmen seem to go to him often to try and find out what's in store for them and, according to Shougen, Juubei's predictions have never been wrong. Relationships Okoi Even though it is never shown in the Anime or manga, it is implied (from Okoi's own words) that Juubei and Okoi are friends who seem to be 'tea-time buddies', and they seem to enjoy talking with one another. It is, however, included in the Drama CDs, which are also included in the first track of the Drama CD section in OST # 1. Trivia *Juubei did not appear in Shinobi: Heart Under Blade, a film based on the same source material as Basilisk. *As the flashback between him and Hyouma only occurs in the anime; Juubei in the manga has perhaps the smallest role among the entire Kouga ten. *While his weapon in the anime is a straight bladed tanto, Juubei in the manga uses a blade that more closely resembles a hiltless jian, a Chinese straight sword. *In the original novel, Juubei maintains his quadraplegic form and is described as having a face like an ox. His abilities are the same as in the anime and manga but instead of having an extendable tongue, Juubei projects his hidden weapon by regurgitating it from his mouth at high speeds. *Juubei's last name, Jimushi, can possible translate to "grub". A grub is a worm-like larva of a beetle; the term grub can also be used to describe someone who moves slowly or with labor. This is ironic, considering Juubei is completely compable of moving himself (and at rather fast speeds) despite his missing limbs. *In the novel, Juubei is able to make his skin change into snake-like scales at will, which is the only power he lacks in the manga and anime. Quotes *(To Tenzen) "I didn't know I was so well known out here. I guess a beautiful face like mine is hard to forget." '' *(To Rousai) ''"What carriage? The one you so rudely destroyed?" *(To Tenzen, before killing him) "Your stars show misfortune as well." Category:Kouga Ninja Category:Characters